mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauricio Rua vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 2
The first round began and they touch gloves. Nog blocks a body kick. Feeling out process. Shogun lands a hard body kick. 4:00 as Nog lands a left. Nog lands a short left inside. Shogun lands a hard counter right and an inside kick. They clinch. Shogun knees the leg. Nog replies twice. They break, 3:00. They exchange. Nog grazes with a counter left. Nog lands an inside kick, rare. Shogun lands a right, nice exchange. 2:00. Nog lands a clipping left, eats a counter right and blocks a high kick. Shogun lands a wicked body kick. Nog seems unphased. Nog lands a counter left and hurt Shogun, lands a right and a left and another, wobbled him again, a left and a right. A left and another, another. 1:00. Nog lands a left and another, eats a right and a left, lands a right and a left. Nog lands a left. And another. Another. Eats a left himself. Lands a right. Nog got hurt by something, wobbled! Shogun lands a counter left. 35. Nog lands a left and a right jab. A left. Nog goes for a standing guillotine. Left uppercut. A left uppercut. A right, eats a counter left. And another left counter from Shogun. Nog knees the body. R1 ends, crowd roars, 10-9 Nogueira. Little cut under Shogun's left eye. R2 began. Crowd roars. Shogun lands an inside kick. Shogun tries a telegraphed single, gets it to half-guard. Nog lands a few rights from the bottom. Shogun lands a few short lefts. Boos. 4:00. Shogun lands a left elbow. Another. Lands a right. Boos. Ref wants work. 3:00. Shogun working to pass. Working to mount. Nog goes to the deep half sweep, they stand and break. Shogun lands a body kick. Shogun lands another hard one. 2:00. They clinch. Shogun knees the leg. Loud boos. Knees the leg. Ref breaks 'em up, cheers, they touch gloves. 1:00. Nog front kicks the body, lands a jab. Nog lands a hard left to the body, eats a body kick. Nog lands an inside kick. 35. Shogun lands a counter left. Shogun lands a hard body kick. 15. Shogun lands an inside kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Shogun. R3 began and they touch gloves. Shogun lands a body kick then an inside kick. Shogun lands a body kick, eats a jab. Nog lands a left and knees the body hard, stuffs a desperate single, no still defending it. Stuffed. Boos. 4:00. They break. Shogun lansd a wicked body kick, eats a jab and a left uppercut. Nog lands a left to the body, eats an inside kick. Shogun lands a right, eats a left and a hard one and another. Shogun lands a right. Shogun eats a jab, lands a body kick. Shogun shoots a single, works hard, Nog defending. Stuffs to the clinch. 3:00. Boos. Loud boos, they break. Nog lands a left. Shogun lands a right, eats a left. Shogun lands a right and a hard left. Shogun lands an inside kick. Shogun lands a hard counter right. Nog lands a counter left. 2:00 as Shogun lands a straight right and a left. Shogun lands a body kick. Nog lands a right jab. Shogun lands a hard inside kick. Huge knot on his right ankle. Sean Shelby pointed it out to Rogan. Possibly broken ankle. Shogun lands a body kick with it. Nog lands a right hook. He lands a jab, defends a double. 1:00. Boos. Shogun gets it to guard, Nog has a guillotine though. No! Come on! It's tight. It's tight. 35. Shogun fighting it. Nog cranking it. Shogun pops free, crowd roars. Fuck yeah. 15. Left elbow. Right elbow and another, R3 ends, 10-9 Shogun, 29-28 Shogun IMO. Good fight. 29-28 UD for... Shogun. Feel bad for Nog. Brett says Nog basically got robbed, should have at least been a split decision. Not sure how. Guillotine might have swayed him.